


当你刚交往的男朋友被隔离

by LotusEve



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusEve/pseuds/LotusEve
Summary: 一场流感将普隆普特和诺克提斯隔在了校门两侧。
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Nyx Ulric, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	当你刚交往的男朋友被隔离

“他是王子耶！是王子怎么还会被关在里面的？”

“王子也不能为所欲为。”伊格尼斯不为所动地继续着手头上整理文件的动作，全程甚至没有抬起头看一眼，“而且如果拿身份说事，诺克提斯无论如何都不可能带头违反校方的规定。更何况这次封校有它的合理之处。”

普隆普特发出一声听起来像是濒死的哀嚎，维持着双手扒拉在桌子上的姿势滑坐在了地上。“可是在我看来有很多不合理的地方，”他觉得自己简直说一个字就要多翻一次白眼或者多叹一口气，“多到我都懒得讲。”

“你只是讲不出来。”

这一切对于这个凌晨三点冲进机场改签，仅仅是为了在封校之前把自己的男朋友抢救出来的交换生非常不公平。在飞机上的五个小时他将过度的焦虑和无处安放的失责感玩命地填满了大脑的每一个角落，然后在下飞机后一边在内心核实“这么做没有任何意义”一边带着赶报告一样的视死如归往学校狂奔。普隆普特怀着过于悲伤的心情转过身靠着办公桌坐好并且抱住自己的膝盖。他的反应肯定比诺克提斯要大得多得多，后者现在极有可能正窝在宿舍里享受没有课程的绝赞游戏周，对于封校没有任何意见，更不会在意墙外某个已经哀嚎了半天的男朋友。

直到几天之前这场流感还只是他俩在电话时的一个小话题。诺克提斯没有任何感染的症状，虽然和普隆普特抱怨了几句学校看起来过于严密的消毒措施。“整个食堂闻起来都像什么加工车间，”他这么形容道，“每次进去都会觉得自己马上要被消毒塑封成袋出售。”

一切在普隆普特看到那条印索姆尼亚五所高校宣布封校时戛然而止。他从床上跳起来，差点把自己呼到桌角上，然后把收拾到一半的行李以风卷残云之势塞进箱子，试图赶在自己的学校与外界彻底隔开之前和诺克提斯顺利会师。

惨败。

“他们连信号都屏蔽？”普隆普特小声嘟囔，觉得自己委屈得想要跳进四餐厅旁边那个小水塘里，“什么新型病毒可以通过信号传递？”

“校方没说会屏蔽信号，”伊格尼斯终于整理好了那堆文件，然后低头给了普隆普特一个不无怜悯的眼神，“可能只是他现在有事。”

十有八九打游戏打得昏天地暗，普隆普特在心里下了个实锤。他垂头丧气地摆弄着屏幕已经熄掉的手机，开始挣扎要不要给自己的十三连打再新加一环。

诺克提斯在路过另一个房间门口的时候还是忍不住惊叹了一下。

“你真的就玩那个游戏玩到现在？”他的语气已经带上了几分赞扬。尼克斯的回复是一个显得有些沉痛的点头，眼睛继续死死盯住笔电闪烁的屏幕。

封校的消息是尼克斯带回来的。还在温暖的被窝里享受舒适的周日酣眠的诺克提斯先是被“砰”的一声巨响吵醒，然后探出头看到了一个快到模糊的冲进房间的身影。他闭上眼睛躺了回去，期待自己只是在做梦，然后在一分钟之后被尼克斯的惨叫活生生拖出了回笼觉的香甜梦乡。诺克提斯坐了起来，花了一点时间平复自己想要炸楼的心情。

“怎么回事？” 他用尽量冷静又足够大的声音问道。

“他们封网了，”尼克斯的声音听起来绝望得令人心碎，“上不了外网了，手机和电脑都不能上。”

接下来半小时尼克斯一直用过于焦虑的敲打键盘的方式一次又一次地通关那个学生个人中心里的小游戏，期间诺克提斯完成了他慢悠悠的起床工程，同时知道了封校的消息。没有准确的持续时间，除了下周停课以外没有任何其他的消息。他的第一个想法完美的结合了尼克斯今天早上的惨叫，那就是接下来这周他们压根打不了游戏。至于整整一周的时间都拿去学习？那种事情只有当年的伊格尼斯才做得出来。

晃悠去食堂的路上诺克提斯已经开始设想接下来这一周到底应该如何打发时光。七天连休不管是对于作为大学生的他还是作为王子的他来说都是可遇不可求的超长休假，他现在只能祈祷一下没有人会想要把他弄出去。在把标配早餐的最后一口送进嘴里的时候，诺克提斯已经把记忆中某个似乎藏在柜底的建筑模型都翻了出来。花一天把那玩意儿拼出来也许是个不错的主意，不过首先得在宿舍里清理出一个地方。

他把餐盘收拾好，站起身往残食台走。在路过某一桌的时候他听到面前摆着一盘一口没动的早餐的女孩子正在打电话，语气让他禁不住下一秒就加快了步伐。

“我也想见你啦，”女孩子的声音在诺克提斯走出好一段距离之后依旧清晰可闻，“但是学校现在完全不批假嘛……”

诺克提斯觉得自己的脑袋短路了一下。脑海里的画面重新亮起的时候首先向他展示了落在房间某个角落里的手机，然后展示了紧锁的学校大门，接着展示了一架落地的飞机，在最后的最后，展示了一个顶着一头显然没有发胶打理过的金毛的普隆普特。

路西斯的王子殿下在这一刻终于度过了他漫长的起床当机期，并且想起了自己目前极有可能因为电话不通已经半疯的男朋友。

诺克提斯在等电话接通的时候在心里默数了一下等会可能会听到的感叹号的个数。他还没来得及决定是七还是八的时候，几乎是刚刚响起就被对面过于急切地一把掐断的铃声就已经断掉了。

“诺克特！”普隆普特的声音听起来像是要哭，“诺克特诺克特诺克特！”

“哎哎哎哎，”诺克提斯思考了一下，觉得自己应该没有回复错次数，“我起来了。”

“你怎么现在才起来！都快十点了，”对面抱怨的语气像是完全忘记了自己也会在周末睡到十一点半，“我给你打了好多电话你都没有接。”

“抱歉啦，”他打了个哈欠，觉得眼皮依旧有点睁不开，“你到家了吗？”学校现在十有八九不会再放学生进来了。

“我本来想回学校的，”普隆普特发出一声像是从灵魂深处呕出来的悠长叹息，“最后的离校手续都没去办，艾拉尼亚现在肯定很想把我暴揍一顿。”

“那我建议你这几天还是找个没人的地方待着，”诺克提斯诚恳地建议道，“不要向任何人透露你的方位，如果你不想再有人承受一场严刑拷问的话。”

“她的事情过会再说，”对面的语气陡然变得很忧伤，诺克提斯一瞬间没有反应过来，“封校要封多久？我以后见你是不是只能像探监一样隔着面玻璃墙？我们学校都没有那么大的玻璃墙……”

“停一停，”诺克提斯冷静地戳破了这个过于影视化的幻想，“我没有干任何违法的事情，是合格的路西斯好公民。现在给的消息是停课一周，不过学校已经把外网禁了，游戏都打不了。”这件事真的很烦躁。

“你是王子耶，”普隆普特听起来还是很忧郁，“王子被禁足，要上头条的。”

“你清醒一点，”在打开房门的时候诺克提斯不出意外地又听到了已经有些亲切的键盘敲击声，“又不止我一个人被关在里面。”

“那你想不想出来？”

“我为什么要出去？又不用上课。”

“……那你也没什么能玩的啊！”普隆普特的声音听起来像是有点生气，但是更多的是委屈和撒娇。他能想象到电话那头是什么样子，是一个抿着嘴唇急得眼角发红的普隆普特，附带脑袋上快要具形化的耷拉下去的耳朵。普隆普特着急的时候经常会是一副要哭的样子，话还没说几句就已经眼眶红红，这点让他在和别人争论的时候很难占到上风，不过那类争论本来就难以发生。

“好啦不逗你了，”诺克提斯预估到自己掩饰笑意的行为很失败，电话那头发出了一点吵闹的声音，“我收拾收拾等会给你打电话，应该有办法出去。”

挂掉电话后他做的第一件事情是从柜子深处翻出了那套居然真实存在的模型，然后放在了已经表情麻木动作机械的尼克斯身旁。“实在无聊了玩玩这个，”他好心劝导到，“屏幕看久了对眼睛不好。”

“这句话得伊格尼斯八分神韵，”尼克斯语调平板地回复道，“你心情不错，又打算要搞什么事情？”

“我先不问你这两句话之间有什么关联，”诺克提斯动作顿了一下，考虑着要不要把模型收回去，“你想不想出去？”

尼克斯的回复是用过于粗暴的动作合上了界面依旧停留在小游戏上的电脑。“我等你这句话等了一上午了，”他站起身伸了个懒腰，“走走走。”

在往学生活动中心赶的路上他们遇到了抱着一大堆书的露娜。

“嘿，”诺克提斯抬手朝她打招呼，不太确定这个动作会不会让对方停下来。露娜果然抱着那一堆几乎马上要全部砸在地上的书停了下来，看起来还想伸手理一下耳侧的头发。诺克提斯感到身旁刮过一阵风，然后就看到那堆书到了尼克斯手里。

“上午好！”露娜的声音一如既往的轻快，“我还以为你昨天就出去了，普隆普特不是今天到吗？”

“昨天我去补物理实验了就没回去，”诺克提斯瞥了一眼用眼神疯狂示意他的尼克斯，“失策。”

“那我大概可以期待一下接下来的一个星期看到你在池塘旁边钓鱼？”

“你就这么肯定我不会去学习……”

“我很肯定。”这次是她和尼克斯的同步回复。露娜转过头对着尼克斯笑了一下，诺克提斯看到后者以一个不知道该后退还是前进的姿势带着僵硬的笑容卡在了原地。“反正要停课这么久，所以干脆把以前想看的书都借回去了。”

“我帮你搬回去，”尼克斯迅速地接到，已然打算把身体转向露娜的公寓的方向，“诺克提斯你先过去吧。”他对着这边眨眨眼。

你浑身上下都写着接下来一天我都别想见到你。诺克提斯想要直接指出来，不过最终只是翻了个白眼。露娜站在一旁，诺克提斯眼神扫过去的时候看到她在捂着嘴偷笑。

“那我就先过去了，”他转过身，决定不再看这两个已经拉帮结派的人，“可以出去我再通知你。”

不能出去他也得出去。诺克提斯在心里默念道，想到了依旧在等消息的普隆普特。这次他十有八九还是得上一次头条，不过可能是以另一种方式。


End file.
